


Proof

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Companions, Drabble, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's thoughts on the most important women in his life and how they correlate to the most important man in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for “Matsya Nyaya”.

Jessica has been on John Reese's mind a lot lately. Her eyes, and the easy way she used to smile at him. With Kara he was never really sure about her smiles. She was his trainer, then his partner, but they were never friends. Going by their last encounter he wonders if she ever cared for him at all. But Jessica he never doubted.

He didn't have a chance at a second try with her though. Much as he wanted one, maybe because he wanted one, his handlers made other plans. Since then he's tried not to get too close to anyone but he can't seem to help himself. He's always been a protector by nature and now that Finch gave him a new purpose he's found the will to live again.

Kara was cold as ice, as much a machine as Finch's beloved creation. Still he hopes her death was quick and painless. It wasn't her fault she was given bad intel. He hopes the same for Jessica. Neither woman did anything wrong except get labeled expendable by a government he used to believe in.

John thinks they keep popping up in his mind for a reason. Only he's not ready to deal with it yet. Eventually he'll have to. He knows that. It's just that dealing with his feelings isn't a skill he's particularly good at. So when Finch calls a few minutes later with a new number John's relieved. Until, as his employer begins to talk, the relief turns into resignation. He may not handle emotions well but they easily handle him. What that voice in his ear does to him is all the proof he needs...


End file.
